


The Beginning Nightmare

by Mufflovr



Series: The REAL Ending [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: While Sasuke is away working on his mission, his wife grows tired of taking care of their children by herself.





	The Beginning Nightmare

“Mother? Have you heard if father is coming home soon?” Sesuke asked. Erika shook her head. “No I haven’t.” She said while washing dishes. “Oh...I want to show him my fireball jutsu before the exams next month.” He said. Erika blinked before smiling glancing back at him. “I’m sure he’ll be back by then. Now, why don’t you take the twins and go do some last minute training. I’ll have supper ready for when you return.” She said. Sesuke blinked before smiling. “Alright! We’ll be back before sundown.” He excitedly said running out of the room. “Keisuke! Reika! Come train!” He hollered up the stairs before running over slipping his shoes on. Erika sighed relaxing hearing the other two sets of feet rush down the stairs and the bickering her children made as they left.

 

“I hope Mama fixed fish.” Keisuke purred rubbing his stomach. “We had fish three days ago.” Reika said bandaging her arm. “Just be thankful she’s feeding us.” Sesuke said stopping at the front door opening it. Keisuke and Reika gave him weird looks. “What?” He asked heading inside. “Nothing. “Reika said shoving passed him heading for the stairs just to stop looking around. Keisuke blinked. “Why are all the lights out?” He asked. “Maybe she went out.” Reika said. “Maybe father came home and she went to greet him.” Sesuke said as they removed their shoes. Keisuke then quietly headed up the stairs going to his room but then stopped at their parents’ room. Reika made it to the top of the stairs followed by Sesuke just to have both stare at the cat. “Kei?” Sesuke asked going over standing next to him followed by their sister. Kei then went over lightly shoving on the door having it swing open. “Mama?” He asked seeing her in bed. He went to take a step but was stopped by his brother who went first. “Mother?” Sesuke called going over nudging her just to have her not respond. Sesuke pulled his mother over to her back seeing the empty pain bottle in her hand. “Mother?” He asked again feeling for a pulse seeing the scroll beside her labeled for their father. Reika moved over taking her twin’s hand as he trembled. “Kei?” She whispered. “She’s dead...right?” He asked. Sesuke closed his eyes fighting himself before nodding. “Reika...go call for help.” He ordered. She nodded before quickly leaving. Keisuke started to pant breathing heavy. “Kei get a hold of yourself.” Sesuke said looking at his brother. “S-s-she’s dead.” Keisuke stuttered.

 

“I just saw Erika this morning after she stopped in asking about you.” Naruto said smiling as Sasuke sat a few scrolls down. “You know as well as I that I don’t even know when I will stop in.” the Uchiha said with a smirk. “But I’m glad you did. We can fin-“ Naruto started before getting interrupted as the door slammed open. “Sorry for the intrusion sir but...it was Lady Reika. She called saying her mother is dead.” The Jonin shinobi said. Sasuke eyed the man before turning heading for the door before the whole building shook with an explosion visible from the far side of the village. That’s when both Naruto and Sasuke sensed it. “Keisuke!” The both hollered bolting for the door running down the hallway.

 

The village alarm went off as the Nibi wrecked havoc upon the village. “Naruto. I’ll let you tend to the cat.” Sasuke said as they made their way across the buildings. “Right. I’ll meet with you soon.” The Hokage said as they separated. After some time Sasuke landed down next to the group of ANBU that was already at the scene of his home. “Sir.” One said pointing as the medical team there lifted Reika up on a gurney. Sasuke moved over stopping the medic. “Reika?” He asked his daughter who looked up at him. “Pa...pa?” She asked weakly before breaking down crying. “Where is Sesuke?” He asked. Reika shook her head crying more. “M-Mm-Mama i-is-“ she tried to say wincing. “Take her to the hospital.” Sasuke said pulling his cloak off laying it over his daughter. “Yes sir.” The medic said before they wheeled her away. Sasuke then looked at the rubble of his home with his sharingan. He glanced around frantically before his attention was brought to the roar of the Nibi. “Quickly. My oldest and wife are still in here!” He yelled at the ANBU before they all started to pitch in digging.

 

An hour later Naruto finished up his conversation with a Jonin before walking over to Sasuke who sat on the ground doing his best to hold Erika in his arm and reading over her letter to him. “Sasuke.” Naruto said catching the man slightly off guard. “I just received word on Sesuke and the twins. They’re going to be fine.” He said. Sasuke nodded a but lowering the scroll looking up at the night sky. Naruto moved over sitting down next to him looking at Erika’s peaceful sleeping expression. “Did she...say why?” He asked. “She couldn’t handle it anymore. She knew my mission is too important to abandon and she couldn’t take it. Keisuke being a Jinchuuriki was a burden enough and then with all three actively training as ninjas. She couldn’t afford the weapon repairs. She no longer saw happiness being with our children and she was always envious of the other wives who had their husbands there. She just...gave up all together.” Sasuke said dropping the scroll looking at her face as well. “If only I had come back yesterday when I had the chance.” He confessed. Naruto blinked. “Why didn’t you?” He asked. “I had a lead and I was finishing it up by tracking the guy down. It took longer than expected.” He said. “It’s not your fault.” Naruto said. “It is too because now I’m forced to work my mission from home and work a village bound job to enable income for my children and I. Not to mention everything was destroyed with Keisuke losing control. So I have to provide more for my children up front with what little Erika left us.” Sasuke said bitterly. Naruto grinned placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Just leave everything to me-ttebayo!” He said with enthusiasm.


End file.
